Slow Riser
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby wakes Weiss up to cuddle and things get inevitably heated. Warning for futa/g!p


Weiss opened her eyes groggily as a slight rocking motion woke her from her sleep. Weiss groaned and saw Ruby through blurry vision She didn't want to get up yet. She flipped over and gripped the pillow, attempting to cling to the last bits of blissful sleep that were slowly creeping away.

Ruby wasn't one to give up so easily, however. She tried to be respectful of Weiss' sleep, but her desire for her attention and love couldn't be paused, and Weiss had been well aware of Ruby's nature when she signed up to be her girlfriend. She rolled over Weiss, careful not to disturb her too much, and began placing light pecks on her cheek. Then lips, and forehead, and soon she was covering Weiss' face in soft little kisses. A nonverbal plea for Weiss to get up.

Weiss whined as Ruby covered her in affection. She knew that Ruby deserved some love, but the soft bed and pillow were so tempting. How did Ruby have so much energy already!

Ruby switched tactics again, this time rolling Weiss onto her back and straddling her, the sudden movement finally forcing her to stop fighting Ruby's loving advances.

Weiss decided to give up and opened her eyes. Ruby's hair was messily draped over her forehead, her lip jutted out in a slight pout. She was wearing a black tank top that was just a bit too small, revealing her stomach which was taut from the exercise inherent in their occupation. Weiss drew her gaze down to the shorts Ruby was wearing. They stopped not even halfway down her thigh, leaving her legs exposed, and Weiss' imagination busy with what laid underneath. Weiss suppressed a shiver and made eye contact with Ruby.

"Weisssss, I'm being cute ,now cuddle with me!" Ruby begged.

Weiss leaned up to wrap her arms around Ruby, pulling her down and nuzzling against her neck. "You don't have to act cute to get snuggles, you dolt," Weiss mumbled into Ruby's shoulder. "You can have some. Whenever you want."

Ruby lifted Weiss' chin up to kiss her before replying with a cheeky smile, "So you're saying I'm always cute?"

Weiss smiled and nodded, resting her forehead against Ruby's.

"You have the prettiest smile. How can I make you smile more?" Ruby asked.

The question itself caused Weiss to smile again. "I love you. Just being next to you is enough to make me smile," Weiss said in a heartfelt tone.

Ruby stared into Weiss' light blue eyes for a moment, her cheeks flushing light red before she pressed her lips aggressively against Weiss'.

Weiss immediately leaned into the kiss, cupping Ruby's cheek and brushing her thumb across it as Ruby moaned softly.

Ruby pressed closer to her to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth to allow her access. She shivered as Weiss' tongue slipped into her mouth, and she leaned against Weiss' arm which was now wrapped snugly across her back.

Weiss always had the advantage while they were making out. Years of singing lessons had strengthened her lung capacity, and it became apparent as Ruby breathlessly broke off from the kiss. The lack of breath was far from a deterrent for Ruby, though, and she let out an adorably determined huff before pushing her lips back against Weiss'.

Weiss became greedy for more contact whenever Ruby broke off the kiss to breathe. Weiss' hands roamed across her back, at first just sensual rubbing that gradually transitioned into tracing her nails across the fabric to find all the spots that made Ruby shiver. Ruby twitched and whined into their kiss as Weiss' fingers reached the small of her back, and Weiss simply couldn't resist the temptation. She grasped Ruby's firm ass and began to knead the tender flesh between her fingers.

Ruby broke off from the kiss with a moan. Her face was already flushed and her body hot from the passionate kissing, but this was just too much. She whimpered and rocked her hips as Weiss quickly took advantage of her distracted state by nibbling the base of her jaw and trailing down her neck.

Weiss flashed a smug grin at the needy noises Ruby was making as she teased her. Once both of Weiss' hands began to tend to Ruby's rear, she was little more than a writhing bundle of need secured in Weiss' lap.

There was an unintended consequence to the teasing Weiss was enjoying so much, however. Her hips had begun rocking against Weiss' crotch in their search for more contact. Weiss let out a small groan of her own, her member quickly hardening as the thin barriers of clothing did little to dull the sensation of Ruby humping her.

As heated and fuzzy as her thinking was, Ruby wasn't oblivious to how hard Weiss had become, or how she could use it to her advantage. She shifted her legs slightly and moved her hips up and down her length.

"N—Not fair!" Weiss hissed as she pressed up against Ruby's body to extract more pleasure.

"You're going to complain about being fair while you're groping my ass?" Ruby groaned, still focused on the decidedly pleasurable sensation of grinding against Weiss' dick.

"Wait!" Weiss gasped. They both paused for a minute to lock eyes, and Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear, "How about a deal. We'll tease each other until one of us can't take it anymore."

Ruby made a noise that sounded like approval before hastily smashing their lips back together. Weiss' devious hands didn't give her much room to focus, and she eventually gave up and let Weiss have control of the kiss, moaning and opening her mouth to her advances.

Weiss' breathing was sharp and harsh between kisses. It was so much harder to try to win their game when she knew exactly just how tight and warm it was inside Ruby, and there was a constant reminder every time her heat pressed and rubbed against her length. She had given up resisting and matched each rock and thrust of Ruby's hips.

Ruby broke off from another bout of kissing, gasping happily and moaning as Weiss' hands refused to give her a break. Weiss had buttons of her own though, and Ruby knew just the ones to push. She placed her hands on Weiss' shoulders and kissed her forehead before pushing her against her back and putting her hands on Weiss' chest. Weiss let her head thump against the bed and whined as Ruby began rubbing and pushing her clothed pussy up and down the length of Weiss' dick. As if to deliver the final blow, Ruby let out a long moan and bit her lip while looking Weiss in the eyes.

That was all that Weiss could handle. She needed Ruby's hot, naked body, and she needed it now. Admitting defeat might result in a bit of gloating later, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure she was about to receive.

"Ruby," Weiss growled, though it almost came out more like a whimper. "You're still on the pill right?"

Ruby giggled a bit then nodded, not bothering to stop her relentless grinding.

Weiss suppressed a shiver. "Then you better take those shorts off before I rip them off and pound you until you can't walk straight."

Ruby laughed again, knowing that it drove Weiss crazy, and leaned down "I'd love to make you rip them off, but I like these shorts a little too much."

Ruby peeled down the front of her shorts and panties, giving Weiss a glimpse of her lips, and felt her dick between her legs throb in desperation. She pulled them down just above her thighs, stopping just before Weiss could see her pussy. Instead she slowly pulled Weiss' pants and boxers down to her knees, freeing her erection. She licked her lips and slowly ran a finger over the sensitive underside, forcing a pathetic whimper out of Weiss.

Seeing Weiss so hard and needy was the last straw for Ruby. She shook off the last remaining clothing below her waist, and before Weiss could get any ideas about asserting dominance, she grabbed her shaft to steady it as she let it slip between her folds and sink down to the base.

Weiss had raised her head to watch Ruby's show, but fell back flat on the bed as Ruby's heat enveloped her. Before she could even think about how good it felt, Ruby pushed back up and sunk down again. Then again, and again. "Rubyyyy," Weiss moaned without thinking. After all of the teasing, the sensations of Ruby's walls sliding and squeezing along her length were nothing short of bliss. "F—Fuck, you're so tight," Weiss praised, bucking her hips weakly in tandem with Ruby's movements. She gripped the sheets tightly, trying to control her clumsy thrusts. When Ruby moaned her name and sped up, Weiss thought she might explode.

Ruby shifted and arched as she continued Bouncing up and down on Weiss. While Weiss had given in first, she had nearly soaked through her panties with all of the grinding and finally having Weiss inside her sent pleasurable jolts up her body. She swore she had never felt Weiss get this hard, and when she shifted just right, Weiss' dick pounded against her sweet spot and she nearly collapsed against Weiss' chest, moaning her name breathlessly and resting her weight against her.

Weiss managed to undo her death grip on the sheets with one hand, placing it on Ruby's belly and slowly sliding it down between moans until she found her clit. She stroked and rolled Ruby's swollen nub between her fingers,hissing as Ruby clenched and dropped her head down, losing control over her moans. Weiss was almost at her breaking point. Ruby was so soft and warm and perfect. She wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. "R—Ruby, I can't—can't. I'm so close," Weiss whined.

Ruby groaned between gritted teeth. "N—No you don't get to cum yet. Not when I'm so—aahhh—don't stop….fingers...clit—mmmm".

Weiss tried to hold back by thinking of something else, anything else besides how good it would feel to empty herself inside her girlfriend, but she didn't want to. Ruby's body, and movements, and moans. They were all so perfect and she wanted to savor every second of it. So she focused on every single detail as Ruby began to fall apart. Her legs began tensing and her cock swelled as release inevitably pushed to the surface, and she was prepared to quickly mumble an apology and warning when Ruby squeaked and moaned loudly. Weiss scrunched her eyes shut and nearly howled as Ruby began rhythmically clenching in climax. She rapidly thrust upward, milking the final pulses of pleasure and sinking as deep into Ruby as she could go as she hit her peak. Her whole body contracted repeatedly as wave after wave of heavenly pleasure washed over her body. She wished the feeling would never stop, and it almost didn't seem to as she continued to release inside of Ruby's warmth.

Both girls panted heavily as their climaxes faded, and Weiss' hips still bucked in memory of the of pleasure of her climax. Ruby pulled Weiss out of her and finally collapsed entirely onto her. Weiss' arms quickly wrapping around her waist to secure her, and they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Weiss was the first to speak up when she caught her breath. "I love you."

Ruby nuzzled against Weiss' cheek, her eyes still closed. "I love you too."

Weiss rolled onto her side, taking Ruby with her and squeezing her tight.

"But Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, my love?" Weiss said with a smile.

"Now I'm all sleepy again." She pouted. "Can you be the big spoon so I can fall asleep in your arms?"

Weiss exhaled through her nose dramatically and chuckled. "You're lucky I love you so much, you dolt," she said as she curled around Ruby and kissed her neck.

"I know," Ruby replied happily with a wide grin.

Weiss kissed and squeezed Ruby tight. Ruby's light hearted teasing and banter were great for sparking a spontaneous intimate moment, and it was one of the things she loved most about her. Weiss could have trouble verbally expressing her affection, but luckily Ruby was very accepting of the physical love that Weiss was so eager to give during their private moments. She left warm kisses across Ruby's neck as gently as she could while her hands roamed over Ruby's stomach and sides.

It wasn't long before Ruby gripped her hand and squeezed it. "Sleep, honey." she whispered

Weiss whined but accepted, brushing her thumb across the back of Ruby's hand as her partner's shallow breathing lulled to to sleep.


End file.
